


Skip The Talking

by dirtylittlegreasemonkey



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bottom Aaron, M/M, Sex at work, future canon, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlegreasemonkey/pseuds/dirtylittlegreasemonkey
Summary: Written for Bottom!Aaron week. Basically PWP - Robert takes the opportunity of a quiet working day to have Aaron round the back of the portacabin.





	Skip The Talking

He doesn’t know how Aaron can stand to work in this heat. Robert has the door to the office propped open and a fan whirring on the desk but the air won’t shift. He’s not got any clients to see today, just accounts and rotas to fix, and if Aaron was open to a bit more bossing around then he could have managed to skive them both the day off. But he’ll be old and grey if he has to hear the “You’re an investor, you’re not the boss of me,” speech again. If it’s good enough for Jimmy and Gerry then it’s good enough for them.

And besides, it’s not like in the right mood Aaron isn’t receptive to a bit of bossing around.

Robert pulls away from the desk, standing at the doorway to the cabin, shirt sleeves pushed up and iced water in a paper cup. He’d ordered a water dispenser from a catalogue and horrified Nicola in the process, with her claiming it was a frivolous cost they didn’t need.

“I’ll get the lads to chip in,” he said.

“What, your useless husband and his gummy sidekick?” Gerry got a hard time but turns out he’s good at scrapping. Aaron even trusts him enough to take the van out.

“Hey! If you want to talk useless husbands, Nicola, then let’s start with Jimmy. Because I’m telling you I’ve got a long list.” This wasn’t a discussion. He was buying that water dispenser.

It’s a little cooler in the doorway and Robert loosens a few buttons of his shirt. He leans against the frame, hearing Aaron’s low grunts as he strains with the heavy dismantling of the clapped out Skoda. Robert could offer to help, slip on a pair of gloves and a hi-vis and share out the workload. But it turns out that watching is too much of a pleasure to swerve.

Aaron’s t-shirt is pulled across his tensed chest, darkening at the centre where the sun has blistered down on him. His hair has softened into damp curls at his forehead and is roughed up where he’s tried to push it away from his face. And it’s not just the sounds of effort and release coming from Aaron’s mouth that makes Robert twitchy, but the sight of him all heat and muscles, bent over a car bonnet. Just like the old days. But with firmer biceps. And less threat of Cain catching them.

Taking a break, Aaron stops, stretching his spine and then hunching over, hands on his thighs to take in lung-fulls of breath. He must catch a glimpse of Robert because he stands upright and wipes his forearm across his head.

“You after something?”

“Depends,” Robert says. His tongue eases to wet the edge of his bottom lip. “You offering?”

Lust had already begun to spread its way into Robert’s body, electrifying every nerve ending, colouring his voice, angling his posture. Hips out, eyes focused. There’s a thick bloodstream hum in the air, an unsated anticipation. One which Robert knows Aaron intends to play with. He cocks his head to the side, perching on the edge of the gutted car.

“It’s been a while since we’ve had the place to ourselves…” Robert says, sauntering closer, hands pushed into his pockets and edging in Aaron’s direction. He can feel a weight in his pelvis as he moves, a dull throb that loads and releases outward, downward from the pit of his stomach. He’d be lying if he doesn’t acknowledge that he’s half-hard already.

Aaron pulls off his gloves with his teeth and crosses his arms over his body, chest expanding and the thin little outlines of his nipples through his stretched grey t-shirt.

“The gloves are off…does that mean I’ve got a green light?”

Aaron has that ‘humour him’ face on, the one with the slight chin tilt and lips together. His tight posture loosens a bit. They’ve played this game long enough for Robert to know that Aaron’s silence holds all the power. When Robert steps up to him, his long legs either side, it shields Aaron from the blaze of the sun and his eyes relax from squinting.

“Well you haven’t said what you want yet.” Aaron says, his gaze making a slow assessment of Robert’s body. There’s that look in his eyes, that knowing, playful spark. Robert likes to work for it. To work for that.

“You,” Robert says, revelling in the way his words register on Aaron’s face. The way his throat twitches. “To _do_ you.” Robert places his hands on Aaron’s shoulders, his thumbs running silk lines down his neck. “Round the back of the portacabin.” Robert grins. “If you’re up for it.”

“With an offer like that…”

“I’m irresistible.”

He gives a slow nod, scrunching his face as if this is somehow up for debate. But whatever resistance he teases, his hands move up, and seek the back of Robert’s thighs, shaping around them. “You wanna skip the talking part?”

After that it’s the sound of Aaron’s fly opening that hurls Robert over the edge. They’ve already pushed and shoved and teased each other over the gravel yard, between the wiring and the rust and hunks of disused cars. Robert lets him lead the way, directs his gaze down to the narrow swing of his hips, the dip of his lower back. The arse that’s hidden under that dark and baggy denim. It’s clear in his mind though, the curve of it, the warmth, that fleshy join between thigh and cheek that he likes to sucker into his mouth and make red.

And then Aaron unzips, throws a look over his shoulder and Robert skids up to him, pushing him with the force of two hands up against the rough green walls of the portacabin and lets a kiss rip him apart. Aaron steadies himself, hands snaking around Robert’s neck and body slumping into a wanton submission so that Robert’s free to grind denim against denim, heat and hardness and too many clothes.

They’re pretty secluded, nothing behind them but a fence and open unfarmed fields. But there’s still that dark and dirty thrill of being caught. Of needing to be fast and letting that urgency eat away at their inhibitions.

Robert pulls roughly at Aaron’s trousers until they’re down to his knees and shoves his own open. In response, Aaron’s fingers are light and knowing, deliberately careful to trace the head of Robert’s cock through his underwear and linger. Aaron could get him off just like this. All light play and suggestion. And he knows it. Robert hisses into the next kiss, and then is forced to snap away from it, the sensitivity Aaron’s toys with all too intense. Aaron leans up for another kiss, tongue slipping deeper with a moan that judders right into Robert.

The air is hot and stifling and when they break and Robert sees the dark, damp patches of Aaron’s shirt rippling against his taut and heaving chest. He presses up to him, forehead to forehead. Breathless and skin thrumming. His eyes are half lidded, focus slow and hazy but he’s aware of Aaron moving, of his underwear sliding down, of Aaron getting grip of himself and holding the base of his cock.

Robert makes a clicked, throaty _uh_ sound as the wet head of Aaron’s cock touches him.

“Fuck me, then,” Aaron says, in a way that’s as provocative as it is needy. His fingers, sticky with pre-cum, reach into Robert’s briefs and take the swell of him into his hand, coaxing tremble after tremble from Robert.

Gloss-eyed, Robert finds focus from somewhere and grabs at Aaron’s shoulders, roughing him against the outer wall of the cabin, lips on mouth, jaw, throat and spinning him around. Their footing is a stumbling sway but neither of them complain about the haphazard unsteadiness, only focused on the perfect angle Robert pulls Aaron into, feet wide apart.  

Aaron braces against the cabin wall, teeth and mumbles gnawed against his forearm. Robert remembers all too clearly the day the portacabin was delivered, the way they dug around their feelings and their hunger by talking of investments and the business like those were the things that really mattered. He remembers the first time he took Aaron against one of the desks in the scrapyard office. How eager and frenzied it was with the knowledge they didn’t have long at all. He remembers a stolen morning, wiping cum from Aaron’s lips and plotting how they could find another hour in the week for a second go.

He flattens both hands against Aaron’s arse, parting the cheeks and squeezing the flesh until there are brief white finger marks which just as quickly turn back to pink. Robert uses his spit-gleamed thumb to run over the crease of him, nudging at his opening and listening to Aaron hum for it.

“You better have lube right now, Robert. I swear to god…”

Robert empties his pocket of it, a new small bottle of the stuff. “What do you take me for?”

It’s warmer on his fingers than he expects and he can’t resist running his slicked up hands along his length first and then doing the same to Aaron, fingering the heavy pulse of his balls too. Aaron’s cry is sharp and short, licking the depths of Robert’s stomach with flames of lust. He pushes an oiled up finger inside Aaron, knuckle-deep, feeling the core of him quiver and convulse.

“Is it good? Am I good?” Robert says, breathless, hand on Aaron’s hip, pressing another finger into him, against his tight clench.

Aaron groans, blindly touching himself. “You know. You know…” His voice trails when Robert’s cock is hot on the cleft of him.

“Aaron…you’re so…”

Robert’s words are swallowed up. He enters Aaron, the tension and the heat consuming him. He’s almost still at first, breathing through his teeth and hands around Aaron’s waist, holding on for that resistance to melt to bliss. Then he feels it coming from Aaron, subtle twists and dips of his pelvis, a rhythm he’s trying to start. He can’t hold back after that, taking charge of Aaron’s hips and hearing the bleed of soft vowels leaking from Aaron’s mouth as he drives his cock deep inside him.

It takes little time at all for Robert to come, the sensations of Aaron’s throbbing body dragging him to climax. It’s Aaron’s stuttered breaths he hears as he groans through his orgasm, the tightness of Aaron’s body feeding his pleasure.

Aaron’s body slackens when Robert pulls out, but Robert clings to him, unwilling to let go until he’s clean-stripped his dick and has Aaron’s hot release across his knuckles.

Their mouths find each other again afterwards and they throw themselves against the side of the portacabin, startled and raw and warm. Aaron leans his head on Robert’s shoulder, pulling his clothes back up and weak on his feet.

“I always wonder why I still work with you,” Aaron says, lips nuzzling at Robert’s collar bone.

Robert laughs, fingers light on the small of Aaron’s back and a kiss on his forehead. “And now you know?”

“Now I know.”

  


End file.
